Dona
by Nicka I
Summary: Saori finalmente cresceu e apareceu. Agora quem das as cartas é ela e para Saga esse é um jogo muito cruel. Songfic. Oneshot.


Aviso: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada, Bandai e quem mais esteja filiado. Infelizmente esta fã não participa desse hall privilegiado (ainda u.u) e vai continuar sem ter nem um pau pra dar num gato após escrever e publicar essa fanfiction (senta e chora T.T).

Dona

Dez anos depois do fim da Guerra Santa o santuário vivia um período de paz contínua ainda que os cavaleiros sempre mantivessem sua vigilância e seus treinos. Ali todos sabem que a paz sempre acaba e que precisam estar preparados.

Atena havia conseguido trazer seus cavaleiros condenados por se voltarem contra os deuses de volta a vida. Assim como em "A Ilíada" a deusa recorreu ao seu pai, que mesmo causando desgosto à sua esposa Hera concedeu à sua filha dileta o seu desejo e trouxe seus amados cavaleiros de volta a vida, porém só o fez mediante a promessa de sua filha de que apesar de voltarem a vida seus cavaleiros de ouro nunca mais lutariam contra nenhum deus.

A pequena Atena que ajoelhada aos pés de seu pai chorava implorando pela misericórdia do deus supremo sentiu a maior alegria de sua vida no momento em que seu pai, sentado em seu trono acenou positivamente com a cabeça fazendo o Olimpo inteiro se inclinar. Ela segurou emocionada a mão do pai que até então afagava os cabelos dela na tentativa de consolar seu choro e ainda com os olhos marejados e o rosto avermelhado ofereceu a Zeus o sorriso mais radiante e caloroso que o velho deus havia visto em sua longa existência.

Hera, furiosa e cega de ciúme pelo marido jurou se vingar fazendo Atena sofrer. Então a deusa do matrimônio procurou Afrodite pedindo ajuda, embora Afrodite não tivesse nada contra a deusa da sabedoria aceitou ajudar, pois sabia do valor que poderia ter uma aliança com a esposa de Zeus, além disso, sempre gostou de brincar com os corações humanos e achou que poderia ser divertido aprontar uma com a jovem deusa que atualmente habitava um corpo humano.

\- Não gosta tanto de humanos? Pois sofra como eles! - disse Hera com desprezo ao ver Atena deixando o Olimpo.

A deusa Hera cometera um erro ao se esquecer que a jovem que àquela altura tinha apenas 16 anos cresceria e então iria adquirir a ***** verdadeira natureza da deusa Atena.

~~Dona~~

Desde que voltaram a vida os cavaleiros de ouro reassumiram suas posições na hierarquia voltando às suas casas, mas suas obrigações mudaram um pouco. Os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram responsáveis por treinar os futuros cavaleiros de ouro, também desempenhavam tarefas administrativas e cumpriam missões investigativas fora do santuário.

Shion voltou a ocupar a posição de Grande Mestre, na qual seria precedido por Aiolos a quem vinha treinando como havia planejado antes da rebelião de Saga, enquanto Saga se tornou assistente do Grande Mestre deixando a posição de mestre do futuro cavaleiro de gêmeos para seu irmão, Kanon.

\- Leve esses documentos aos aposentos de Atena, por favor. Ela precisa dar uma olhada nisso. - disse Shion entregando uma pasta de couro a Saga.

Saga pegou a pasta e saiu a passos ansiosos. Iria vê-la novamente.

Saori crescera muito nos últimos dez anos, se tornara uma mulher graciosa, inteligente e envolvente.

Ela saiu de seus aposentos assim que sentiu o cosmo de Saga se aproximando. Saga estancou os passos quando a viu surgir usando um pijama de seda branco e os cabelos presos num coque.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que a senhorita... - Saga abaixou a cabeça tentando não olhar para a jovem.

\- Está tudo bem, eu que não me arrumei ainda apesar de já estar tarde. - interrompeu.

\- Algum problema? - questionou ainda sem levantar a cabeça.

\- Me sinto indisposta, acho que estou resfriada.

 **Dona desses traiçoeiros**

 **Sonhos sempre verdadeiros**

 **Dona desses animais**

 **Dona dos seus ideais**

\- Eu vou mandar chamar um médico. - disse Saga desta vez olhando o rosto da jovem que tinha a face um pouco avermelhada.

\- Não há necessidade, você mesmo pode me ajudar.

\- Como?

\- Venha até aqui.

Saga caminhou até a deusa olhando-a fixamente como que hipnotizado, até estancar dois passos antes de chegar a ela.

\- Veja se estou com febre. - concluiu Saori diante da hesitação do cavaleiro.

Saga então deu mais dois passos à diante e passou a pasta que carregava da mão direita para a esquerda. Olhando fixamente os profundos olhos azuis da deusa, levantou sua mão direita com cuidado e a encostou o mais leve que conseguiu na testa da jovem sentindo um leve choque ao fazer isso.

\- Está mesmo febril. - sussurrou abaixando a mão devagar e começando a se afastar, mas o gesto foi interrompido quando a mão de Saori segurou a sua. Imediatamente ele voltou a encará-la a medida que ela encurtava rapidamente a pequena distância entre os dois. Em segundos Saga sentiu o leve choque dos corpos dos dois, então Saori ficou na ponta de seus pés quase como uma bailarina, levou a mão que segurava do cavaleiro até sua nuca e com sua mão direita puxou o cavaleiro para si pela nuca.

Daí em diante, de olhos fechados, Saga só conseguia sentir o grande calor do hálito febril de Saori dentro de sua boca, sentia-se atordoado naquela escuridão sendo guiado apenas por aquele calor intenso. A medida em que o beijo se intensificava o calor aumentava a ponto do próprio cavaleiro se sentir febril, simplesmente já não sabia mais de onde vinha aquele calor que o tomava.

 **Pelas ruas onde andas, onde mandas todos nós**

 **Somos sempre mensageiros esperando tua voz**

 **Seus desejos, uma ordem, nada é nunca, nunca é não**

 **Porque tens essa certeza dentro do seu coração**

Saga não sabia ao certo em que momento essa história maluca entre os dois começou, mas já levava um tempo. Passou de algoz a amante sem notar.

O fato é que Saori não era mais aquela menina de antigamente e desde que se tornara uma mulher passara a exercer esse controle sobre o cavaleiro. Não... não era mais um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena, era um vassalo, um escravo daquela mulher. Passava seus dias esperando ansioso pelos caprichos dela ou pelo menos para ouvir aquela voz languida que sempre escondia uma ordem por trás de seu tom.

 **Tam, tam, tam... batendo à porta**

 **Não precisa ver quem é**

 **Para sentir a impaciência do teu pulso de mulher**

 **Com um olhar me atira à cama, com um beijo me faz amar**

 **Não levanto, não me escondo porque sei que és minha dona**

Ás vezes passava semanas sem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra só para aumentar seu tormento e fazê-lo passar as madrugadas em claro, ofegando, deitado em sua cama olhando para a escuridão do quarto que mais parecia a extensão da escuridão que jazia dentro do próprio cavaleiro. A agonia sempre aumentando enquanto ele aguçava sua audição na tentativa de ouvir qualquer ruído próximo, qualquer som que pudesse minimamente indicar que ela finalmente se aproximava para acabar com aquela tortura e trazê-lo à luz novamente.

Seu coração quase pulava do peito no momento em que ouvia as batidas suaves, porém insistentes do punho feminino em sua porta exigindo sem palavras que esta se abrisse imediatamente e que mais uma vez o cavaleiro sucumbisse aos seus desejos.

Submisso o cavaleiro sempre corria até porta e a abria imediatamente, um único olhar da deusa e ele já estava a mercê, sem chances de recusar ou resistir minimamente que fosse aos caprichos daquela mulher.

 **Dona desses traiçoeiros**

 **Sonhos sempre verdadeiros**

 **Dona desses animais**

 **Dona dos seus ideais**

No outro dia acordava sozinho, sempre atordoado, sem saber se havia sonhado com tudo aquilo. Pior ainda era encontrá-la depois, muitas vezes no salão do 13º templo se desmanchando diante dos elogios de Poseidon. Ela fazia para o provocar porque sabia que simplesmente podia fazer isso com ele, brincava com Poseidon também, deixava o jovem abobalhado para conseguir dele tudo o que queria. Assim se tornou Saori: impetuosa, decidida, forte, dominante... Uma verdadeira Deusa.

 **Não há pedra em teu caminho, não há ondas no teu mar**

 **Não há vento ou tempestade que te impeçam de voar**

 **Entre a cobra e o passarinho. Entre a pomba e o gavião**

 **Ou teu ódio ou teu carinho nos carregam pela mão**

Todos sucumbiam diante de Saori. Ela simplesmente sabia o que fazer para tirar de cada um exatamente o que desejava, bastava uma ordem a um cavaleiro ou mesmo ao Grande Mestre e seu futuro sucessor para que sua palavra fosse cumprida imediatamente sem nenhum questionamento. Mais meia dúzia de palavras dispensadas aos jovens aspirantes a cavaleiro e estes já retornavam ao árduo treinamento com ainda mais afinco. A grande verdade é que Saori era uma mulher indecifrável, que jogava com todos a seu bel prazer para atingir seus objetivos. Apenas ela tinha o poder para humilhar ou exaltar, inocentar ou condenar e ela sabia exatamente quando agir de cada forma. E o pobre Saga não era apenas mais um em sua mão, na verdade ele era o mais perdido de todos, porque Saori era simplesmente sua dona.

 **É a moça da cantiga, a mulher da criação**

 **Umas vezes nossa amiga, outras nossa perdição**

 **O poder que nos levanta, a força que nos faz cair**

 **Qual de nós ainda não sabe que isso tudo te faz dona?**

~~Dona~~

Fiz o Fanfiction por dois motivos:

1º - Adoro essa música *-* (me sentindo suuuuper velha nesse momento)

2º - Chega de Saori pomba lesa que isso não é comportamento de Deusa. "Seje" homem, mulher! ù.ú

Agora os créditos:

 **Música:** Dona

 **Artista:** Grupo Roupa Nova

 **Crédito do beijo:** Meu noivo que me deu um puta dum beijaço um dia três anos atrás quanto estava com uns 40º de febre devido à sinusite. (É, ele é tão beijoqueiro que nem dor e febre o impedem...)

Agora a explicação:

 **(*)** Segundo o pesquisador e helenista do Departamento de Letras Clássicas e Vernáculas (DLCV) da Universidade de São Paulo (USP), Professor Doutor André Malta (e que foi meu professor de Introdução aos Estudos Clássicos I no ciclo básico de Letras de lá da USP), a deusa Atena na verdade não era bem a deusa da sabedoria. Na verdade ela era a deusa do ardil, ou seja, em português claro, era a deusa da malandragem, da esperteza, do 171, quase... quase da pilantragem mesmo. Ela manipulava os outros para conseguir alcançar seus objetivos.

E convenhamos, além de ser uma perspectiva muito mais interessante da deusa e dos trocentos anos de pesquisa que levaram o Profs a essa conclusão, um cara que consegue explicar "A Odisséia" tecendo comparações com o desenho "Bob Esponja" manja pra carai! A pessoa tem que manjar muito pra conseguir tecer um paralelo desses.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic :)

(O botão pra deixar review tá bem aqui em baixo #ficadica)


End file.
